Numerous processes exist for the fabrication of Thermoplastic composite (TPC) laminates of constant thickness and straight length. In addition to non-continuous processes such as pressing, stamping and autoclave forming, continuous processes exist, such as extrusion, pultrusion, roll forming, and compression molding. Although these latter processes are capable of producing parts in continuous lengths, they lack the ability to produce parts having varying thickness and/or curvature along their length that are needed for lightweight aerospace structures and other structures where weight is of particular importance. Moreover, these continuous fabrication processes rely on the in-feed of multiple discrete lengths TPC materials to form features of an individual part. Thus, the discrete lengths of TPC must be cut, sorted, labeled, stored and individually fed into the machine performing the continuous fabrication process. The use of discrete lengths of TPC material reduces automation of the fabrication process, increases factory space requirements and may add to material costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method for continuous fabrication of TPC laminate parts, including those with tailored thicknesses and/or curvature that reduce or eliminate the need for feeding discrete lengths of TPC materials. Illustrated embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.